


拾遗记

by Eregalere



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eregalere/pseuds/Eregalere
Summary: 原著背景。酷拉皮卡被当做垃圾扔进了流星街，然后他遇到了回到家乡的库洛洛。





	1. 01

他被当做垃圾扔进了流星街，酷拉皮卡花了点时间才弄明白这一点。他最先听到鸽子刺耳嘲哳的叫声，这让他迅速想起身边身材肥硕、自命不凡的黑手党，然后眼皮上的阳光变得烫人，随着乌鸦日常地哀鸣，一种只能称之为腐烂的气味开始侵占他的鼻腔。挣扎地抬起眼，酷拉皮卡看到血色雾气从东方升起。他茫然地望了一会儿，身体几分钟后才有反应。他想站起来，但做不到，他动了动手，没有锁链从指间伸出来。他在高温中又昏了过去。

还活着，垃圾场，这是他再次醒来听到的字眼。他在一个类似医院的地方，身边穿防护服的人给他头下垫了个枕头。这点好意让酷拉皮卡有余力思考起事情的前因后果。他是在友克鑫市的植物园被袭击的，对手全部是有念能力的杀人者，孤军作战的他寡不敌众，他以为自己已经死在了对方的刀下。他开始因为这个认知而颤抖，恐惧比锁链更快地缠住他的心脏。那时他最后的念头是什么来着——

“害怕了吗，这里从不拒绝任何人，放心。” 

一个没有穿防护服的老头走了进来，酷拉皮卡感觉到了包裹着他身体的缠，这个人有强大的念能力。  
“你是外面的人吧，一般来说被暗杀的尸体不会被抛在这里，” 对方打量着金发男孩，“但真有趣，没有……很少人能不穿防护服在垃圾场呆这么久，辐射会要了他们的命。” 

酷拉皮卡的喉咙干地发不出声音。

“没法说话吗，没关系，我也不问你来历。既然你有本事活下来，流星街就欢迎你。” 对方说完就向外走去，对门口的人交代了什么便离开了，他没有看到床上病人瞬间火红的眼睛。

流星街，蜘蛛，复仇。理智告诉酷拉皮卡一个具有八百万居民的地区不该被杀人集团所代表，但他的第一冲动是逃离这个让人厌恶的蜘蛛家园。这会是找到并除掉他们的大好机会吗，冷静下来的酷拉皮卡问自己，他现在得不出答案。实际上从那位老者进门的瞬间他就发现自己用不了任何念的招式，而对方认为自己只是一个普通人更是让他确信了这一点。摆在他面前有三个可能，一是现在自己的身体条件太弱而暂时用不了念，二是先前要杀他的敌人对他动了什么手脚，三是那位老者口中所谓的“辐射”最终摧毁了他发动念的身体机能。不过从老者使用缠并没有穿防护服来看，最后一个选项的可能性很低。总之，酷拉皮卡竭力让僵硬的身体放松下来，现在最重要的是恢复体力、收集信息。

但之后很久都没有人再造访他的病房，这间医院就像濒临破产一样缺乏医务人员。酷拉皮卡知道自己应该再次昏睡过去，他在发热，他的口腔和鼻腔已经干燥到呼吸都是一种折磨，失去意识会好受些。但和他的身体不一样，他无法控制自己的脑子疯狂运作。他对流星街还知道什么，他的身体恢复后要用什么方法离开这里，他的身体能恢复吗，谁夺走了他的念，那些杀手为什么要杀了他，为什么又没有杀他，他们是流星街的人吗，他们到底是谁，或是谁雇佣了他们，黑手党那边怎么样了，族人的眼睛还安全地在祠堂吗，诺斯拉和旋律知道他被袭击的事吗，他们和这件事有关系吗。友客鑫事件后黑道势力洗牌，诺斯拉往日地位不保，很多人前来寻仇。为了腾出精力寻找火红眼，他不得不拉拢一些只听令于自己的手下在其中周旋。是诺斯拉察觉自己的背叛想将自己除掉呢，还是旋律为了更好的寻找黑暗鸣奏曲把他给出卖了呢。

酷拉皮卡哑然失笑，他意识到自己的思维已经完全被恐惧所支配。 如果要自欺欺人，他会说自己在为死在非旅团成员手里的可能性而畏惧，但他更害怕的可能是死前没有愤恨的自己，那猝然摊在眼前、触手可及的放弃。

他开口深深地呼吸，空气的刃刺穿他的肺，血液又开始在他的胸膛流动——他现在还活着，他要活着，这就够了。酷拉皮卡侧过头，干裂的嘴唇抵起枕边的输液管，牙齿用力撕扯苦味的软管。然后他听到了自己奋力求救的声音，顾不上是否真的有什么液体润湿了他的喉咙。

 

按西普曼的话来说，为了生存而做出的事没有什么可耻的。他是听到酷拉皮卡嘶哑的声音后第一个赶过来的医生，他给他换了点滴缓解脱水状况，然后同时又想办法治好了他凶险的肺炎。但酷拉皮卡怀疑这个人会为任何事而感到羞耻，他在酷拉皮卡行动困难的时候对他毛手毛脚，甚至在自己年幼学徒面前也毫不顾忌。作为回应，在通过辐射检查的那一晚，酷拉皮卡从暗处捏碎了这位医生的手腕。

“从现在开始，你要对你说出的话慎重地负责。 ” 酷拉皮卡用疼痛牵引对方让他跪在自己面前，居高临下的他却觉得有些恶心。他告诉自己这只是建立权威的一种方式，但引诱对方享受臣服的喜悦，他无法忽视这硬币的反面。

酷拉皮卡问，“你是否在我的处方里加了麻醉型药物？”

“是、是的。但我发誓，只有从这周开始是不必要的。”

“‘辐射’指的是什么，伤害和范围有多大，防护服具体的效用如何？”

“核废料，还、还有武器，生化、物理，所有普通人看不见的伤害。上一代是’蔷薇’，我这一辈是Kolokol，也许你以后会看到更厉害的东西。’’ 医生的语气变得热切，“不过不用担心，我已经完全把你治好了，测试结果一切正常，你现在——”

酷拉皮卡给了他一拳，“别说废话。”

“具体信息，’’ 西普曼脸色发白，“去找队长，那里有所有的评估记录。”

“你是否用了念限制我的恢复？” 接下来酷拉皮卡直截了当地问，他决定承担暴露念能力的风险。

对方表情一片空白，“我从没限制你恢复，这么做你不可能撑到现在，看来你还不明白你病得有多严重，太轻率了，让我帮你……” 

西普曼沉浸在臆想的世界，酷拉皮卡握紧拳头，声调冷酷，“最后一个问题，幻影旅团的情报，知道吗。”

男子停止自言自语，他抬头盯着金发男孩，眼神平静，像是已经接受了命运，“你是来寻仇的吗，一定会失败的。相信我。快离开这里吧，现在没人阻止你。”

酷拉皮卡又在他脸上揍了一拳，这让他不愉快地想起那个友客鑫市的雨夜。他不该这么做，但他心中满是愤怒。在恢复的日子里，他认识到即使在这里蜘蛛也是怪胎异类。但人们谈及它的语气亲切而浪漫。在流星街，对旅团的复仇不会称为复仇，而被称为挑战，挑战者会沉迷在传奇的杀戮游戏中，而他即使连自我都赔了进去，也还是无法击溃旅团。他们立于不败之地，是高山之王。

西普曼是无可救药的失败者，但酷拉皮卡对他本不该如此生气，罪魁祸首是蜘蛛。如果，他要暂时留在这里的话…… 

地上的男子呻吟声越来越微弱，月影在沉寂中转了方向。

先回友客鑫市，联络同伴，把事情调查清楚再说。金发男孩叹了口气，扛着失去意识的人渣医生向他的休息室走去。到现在为止他努力接触了十余人，知道念的有三人，其中一个还是拜前不久的嵌合蚁入侵事件所赐。也就是说，这里念能力的曝光程度比黑手党那边高不了多少。根据酷拉皮卡的观察，这里似乎和旅团没有什么实质性关系，这些人也没有被他们操纵的迹象。也就是说，这不是旅团的寻仇。酷拉皮卡在医生休息室门口停下脚步，玻璃上眼睛的倒影漆黑一片。

他到底还是比以前能更好地控制情绪了。

 

第二天一早，酷拉皮卡成功溜进了总控制室，然而队长已经在那里等着他。对方说他之前曾看到过西普曼对其他病人心怀不轨，感谢酷拉皮卡帮忙教训了他，但毕竟现在医疗人才紧缺，如果不采取惩戒措施，其他医生会拒绝救助有暴力倾向的病人，而在流星街战斗力是最宝贵的资源。

奸诈混蛋，酷拉皮卡盯着对方，这家伙明显早就知道西普曼对他的心思，他利用这点以创造接近酷拉皮卡的机会为条件来利诱人渣医生为他做事，然后又算准了酷拉皮卡会教训西普曼，再用这件事来要挟他，一石二鸟。陌生的作战坏境和失去的念能力让他太焦躁了，他应该早点察觉到这些，但他也确认昨晚确实没有被人跟踪，除非，“你会用念对吧，你的念能力能让你在暗中监视整个A区。”

对方微笑，“是的，你真聪明。本来以为你只是个对念能力一知半解的命大小鬼，看来阅人的能力我终究比不上长老。他说你的气息虽然像普通人，但背后好像还有什么别的东西。你应该已经是念习得者，但现在因为某种原因不能用念能力，是这样吗？”

酷拉皮卡没有回复，他径直问：“你到底想要我做什么？”

“重要的是流星街能为你做什么，长老告诉我他已经认同了你是流星街的居民，” 对方卖了个关子，“你应该也知道嵌合蚁入侵的事，现在我们人手不足，如果你能暂且为我们工作一段时间，我会给你一条你想要的情报，无论那是什么。” 

“我拒绝。” 酷拉皮卡又想起沾满族人鲜血的那句留言，暧昧不清的话语定义着毫无意义的死亡，他想吐，想大喊，想哭出声，但他让自己等了等，“我从来不是流星街的人，也永远不会是。” 

“你的眼睛，” 对方惊讶地说，“火红眼。” 

酷拉皮卡来不及收起自己的情绪，他在此时做了个冲动的决定。 

 

他领着两个“手下”来到K区。这里有很多嵌合蚁改造人的尸体，酷拉皮卡干的活比起拾荒更像是打扫战场。他把仍完整的尸体包裹好，碎尸尽力拼一下也包好，看着教堂的人把鲜花放在白布上，在祷告后把尸体埋在山脚下的墓场。他的一个手下是独臂，在拾荒的时候痛哭出声，鼻涕流到了泛红的土地上，另一个手下上来不屑地把对方的头按在土里，骂他是没用的蛆虫废物。

酷拉皮卡没去管他们，他知道他们打不起来，他看着教堂人员离开，想着窟卢塔族是否也有过同样隆重的葬礼。在他听到消息赶回去的时候，一切都已经太迟，尸体被转移埋葬，宝物也被征收抢走，他踩烂了留在家门口陌生种类的花，发誓自己要为族人报仇。

队长告诉酷拉皮卡他曾看到过这双眼睛，在长老的收藏室里。为他工作来得到关于长老收藏室的情报，这是他们两个人的约定。金发男孩知道自己未免太孤注一掷，未知的工作、不可信任的人、抛下的同伴，但他不可能不接受这个交易。在流星街找到族人的眼睛，在他下决定这么做的时候，感到自己终于有机会能在族人的无名墓前献上一捧表示自己哀意的花束。

原处传来哀悼的汽笛，这场景似曾相识、恍若隔世，但他没有停下手头的清理工作。被监视的感觉挥之不去，他不想暴露自己的任何信息。这时刮过一阵大风，还没有固定好的裹尸布被吹走，酷拉皮卡穿着防护服有些笨拙地去追。

走过来的路人替他拦了下来，但对方似乎比酷拉皮卡还要惊讶。

“最好还是小心些。” 路人回过神来把裹尸布递给他，对方脸上的笑容让酷拉皮卡不自觉地感到警惕。

“你是谁，为什么来这儿。” 这家伙没有穿防护服却无安然无恙，是念能力者吗。

“我曾是这里的居民，听说故乡有难便回来看看，不过现在好像都结束了。” 对方的语气听起来很悲伤，但他的眼神深处有种漠不关心的东西。

“你说谎。”

对方大笑，“是吗，我自己倒是有些弄不清楚了。” 他正经地打量了一下酷拉皮卡，“你是外乡人不得已才在这里工作的吧，为什么要这么在意这些人的尸体呢。人死了就是肉块，把它们按原样埋到坑里应该能省不少事吧。”

“我的事和你有关系吗，人渣。”

对方又笑了，“你还真是个善良的孩子，如果有条件还是尽快离开这里吧，这里不是你应该呆的地方，”路人继续往城内走去，向他挥手告别，“算是我给你的一个忠告。”

这个人会给流星街带来麻烦，酷拉皮卡看着他的背影想。但他没必要阻止他，酷拉皮卡低头看着手里的裹尸布，毕竟对方说的对，流星街这个地方终究与他无关。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *查资料偶然发现有种叫癔症性失音的症状，感觉很适合作为梗脑补些什么不可描述的东西。
> 
> 写了铺了4000字才差不多进入正题，我真的好拖TuT


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *人物都是富坚的，ooc都是我的锅

“我的事和你有关系吗，人渣。”

遇到那个人的当天晚上酷拉皮卡才意识到对方完全可以用同样的话来回复自己，那个路人的身份和目的和他根本毫无关系。当时是直觉让他做出了质疑，直觉来自于现实的经验和观察。

酷拉皮卡思索起来。他们在K区已经工作了将近一周，除了运送尸体的队伍他还没见过任何人。但是根据他手下的闲谈来看，一般每个区的垃圾场都会有不少胆大包天的小孩来“历险”。而且他的手下也比其他区的领队要少很多，一开始他以为是总队长忌惮他而不肯给他更多的人手，但现在看来，K区绝对是一个特殊的区域，久留不宜。那么接下来，威胁、欺骗、金钱交易，他要用什么方法来尽早得到长老珍宝屋的情报呢。酷拉皮卡有些累了，他仰面躺在床上看着天花板，脑海里是他曾仔细阅读过的各区分析报告。报告应该是被篡改过的，但对方没必要在其他地区的基本情况上撒谎，考虑到每个区不同的作息安排，再类比圆的施展范围……

也就是说，对方的监视范围是有限的，并且需要按照严格的数列规律进行，这是制约与誓约的条件。酷拉皮卡在脑海里飞快地验算着离开垃圾区而不会被发现的时间和路线。

 

他在周一的下午逃离了垃圾区，按照他的计算下一次不被发现的返回路线是在十一个小时之后，也就是说他大概有十个小时来完成计划——他要找到诺斯拉家族曾经的盟友、克莫拉家族在流星街的人才猎手，以出卖整个诺斯拉家族的毒品交易线为条件来换取长老收藏室的情报，就算得不到情报，也要能找到可以得到情报的人，然后再尽力说服他帮助自己。

这是酷拉皮卡生平最肆意的赌博——他甚至不确定克莫拉家族的人才猎手还活着——但在前半局他的运气不错。

他的手下不久前曾向那个人才猎手毛遂自荐，虽然在他失去一条手臂后便不了了之，但根据他的情报酷拉皮卡还是顺利地找到了人才猎手最后被看到的区域。虽然他需要用拾荒时从死人身上搜下来的武器和货币从路人手里买情报，也不得已用武力威胁了一个怀疑他用意的药店老板，但他最后还是找到了那个人的藏身之处。

对方一照面就和他打了起来，他以为酷拉皮卡是长老派来抓捕他的人，不肯听他的来意，但后来看到他不能用念能力后便松了一口气，一副如释重负的样子。

“即使不用念能力我也能在三分钟内打倒你。” 酷拉皮卡压低声音警告他。他没说谎，对方的念力很强，但他的身体明显受了严重的伤。

对方苦笑着向他耸肩，“好吧我信你的话。但这都没有意义了，我自身难保，帮不了你。” 

酷拉皮卡皱眉，“到底发生了什么事？”

“在旅团那伙人来之前，被嵌合蚁入侵的流星街伤亡惨重，我就头脑发热地传信息给老板让他多投点物资救急。” 对方把吸剩的烟头吐在地上，“很明显这属于泄密，违反了流星街的基本规定。” 

“我很抱歉，”酷拉皮卡说，“但我并不需要你帮我打听到具体信息，我只需要你给我一份可以打听到这个消息的人员名单，和能找到他们的地点。” 

如果不给的话就把你的藏身地点泄露出去，这是他本来要说的话。

“我请求你，这件事对我来说很重要。”酷拉皮卡飞快地思考着，“如果你在不远的将来被抓，很有可能会被派到垃圾场劳作，因为他们现在急缺人手，在那里我会帮你。如果你能逃出去，也可以投奔我的手下。”

对方盯了他一会儿，撕下笔记的一页写了几行信息。他把纸条递给酷拉皮卡，干巴巴地笑了一声，“我不确定如果我真的离开了这个鬼地方还会想回去混黑帮。也许我该去考个猎人执照，你不会碰巧也有认识的人吧？” 

酷拉皮卡面无表情，对方举手表示无意冒犯，“能打听到长老信息的人不多，我只知道这一个。他很难找，一年大部分时间都不在流星街，虽然这几天有流言说他回来了。这是代号，后面是他常去的赌场和见面方式，你可以去碰碰运气。”

“谢谢。” 酷拉皮卡接过纸条，记下信息后把它还了回去，“能告诉我解码的密匙是什么吗。”

“看来你不是个自不量力的人，试探你抱歉，但我曾见过那个人一面……我不想看你送命。” 人才猎手把纸条丢进面前的水杯，用手背轻敲了几下桌面，木头沉闷的声音在两人间回响，“祝你好运。”

酷拉皮卡感到一阵寒冷的湿意，刺耳的尖叫穿过他的太阳穴，他反胃得厉害，但脑海里曾经读过的字眼重新组合成为新的可读信息。他忍下眩晕感向对方道别。

 

现在是新世纪元年的九月四日，距离天文钟寂静地走向整点还有三秒，窟卢塔族的男孩闭上双眼，在心中默数了三下。

他睁开眼睛，发现自己仍坐在酒吧一角的单人沙发上，他的左后方是植物做的隔档，背后是喧嚣之海，他左手抬着水烟的枪管，右手留在扶手上，袖子里是宾式中期的小刀，刀刃正对着旋转楼梯，如果他有勇气走上去，会看到一群人拿自己的性命豪赌，这是这里人尽皆知的事：如果你是弱者，可以改变命运只有一刻。

他站起身，穿过旋转楼梯旁的走廊，在走过第四个暗门的时候停下了脚步。他抬起有些颤抖的手在门上稳稳地敲了三下——

 

酷拉皮卡觉得少年的冒险故事讲到这里就足够了，剩下的不过是复仇悲剧的典型戏码。他会愤怒、埋怨、绝望，他会嘶声力竭地冲向对方，然后被恢复念力的库洛洛扭断喉咙，他的眼睛会永远和自己的身体分离，在干净的玻璃管里带着恨意看着这肮脏的世界。

所以他没有动，只是看着眼前的黑发男子，他感觉不到自己的心跳，也没有察觉对方的任何表情。

“酷拉皮卡，对吧。” 

他握紧了手中的刀。

“是专门过来杀我的吗？”，对方的视线移到他的右手上，蜘蛛的语气戏谑，但眼神里有种本能的杀意。

这让酷拉皮卡稍稍回过神来，他们僵持着有多久了，十秒，二十秒？难道这家伙还没有找到除念师，这真的有可能吗。

“你的锁链去哪了，自信到认为一把小刀就可以伤到我吗。” 对方靠向椅背抬头看着天花板，把咽喉暴露给金发少年，这是完全的挑衅，“你不会是不能使用念了吧。”

“你个混蛋，”酷拉皮卡跳上桌子用刀抵着对方的喉咙，“即使不用念我也能杀了你。” 

这回他是在虚张声势，但没想到下一秒对方就擒住他的手腕，以另一只手为支点给了他一脚。他用膝盖挡住了库洛洛的攻击，但身体被打到几米开外。对方没有追上来打，酷拉皮卡稳住身形。看来小指链的约束确实很可能还没有被化解，那混蛋在顾忌他，那么在这种条件下拼死一战也不是没有打赢库洛洛的可能，“让我们找个空旷的地方再战。”

他无法收回已经出口的话。

“经验和身体力量，”库洛洛移动身体始终站在警戒酷拉皮卡的位置上，“在我们都无法用念的情况下，这是你我之间纯碎因为年龄所造成的差距，虽然我不能杀你，但你也根本杀不了我，尤其在流星街。”

黑发男子叹了口气，他语气异乎寻常地诚恳，“所以很明显的结论是，现在我对和你交手毫无兴趣。当然如果你要像以前的西索一般缠着我，我也可以把你绑起来交给这里的老板。”

酷拉皮卡挣扎地集中精神，“我问你，如果你能轻易限制我的自由，为什么要向我解释任何事？”

库洛洛为他煮了杯咖啡，“关于这个，我觉得我们有谈谈的可能。”

 

过去的一年里他不断地扩充自己不择手段的定义，一些披着人皮的禽兽得到了的报应，更多的无辜者受到了伤害。有时候半夜醒来，他会觉得自己找回族人眼睛的执念强烈得让他害怕——但是，如果不择手段伤害的不是别人，而是早已背弃族人的自己那又会如何呢。

他和库洛洛对面而坐，他觉得他好像是第一次这么看进蜘蛛黑色的眼睛里，那里面空无一物。

“你还没有找到除念师。”

“是这样。”

“你就是’密室游鱼’。”

“没错。”

“你想和我谈什么？”

“长老的贴身部下中有一位除念师。” 对方像是故意在这里停下，观察他的反应，“看来你似乎也经历了不少事情——”

“我绝不会帮你找除念师，别拿我和你相提并论。” 酷拉皮卡打断他，而库洛洛不为所动，“你如此冒险地来找这位’密室游鱼’，应该是有什么非得到不可的情报吧。” 

 

金发男孩看着对方，心中的空洞越发明显，他想起了自己曾在某本书里一遍又一遍读过的话——孩童和死者没有灵魂。野兽也没有灵魂。野兽很可怕，丑的极具威胁，它们的眼睛闪烁着针尖般囿于此时此地的光芒，那是往下滴落的遗忘。

“派克诺妲死了。” 他告诉对方。说出口的瞬间他出奇的平静，带着一种确信和毫不关心，他没有任何想激怒库洛洛的愿望，但对方眯起了眼睛。

“也就是说，信长已经确实知道了你们的情报，”他戏谑的语气又回来了，“看来我确实要帮你隐藏行迹，免得他头脑发热地杀了你。”

预感毫无由来地到来，他们的谈话结束了，蜘蛛背后的落地钟敲响了午夜零点，距离他必须返回的时间还有四个小时。在他视线的一角，库洛洛扬起一根眉毛。“你对时间很在意，是因为接下来还有别的约会吗。”

“还是说，” 他的声音突然变得又轻又远，酷拉皮卡一瞬间觉得对方并不是在和自己说话，“灰姑娘必须要回她的垃圾场了。”

 

“草你妈的混蛋。”布莱尔大骂着爬下床。

如果还有什么比凌晨的敲门声更让他讨厌，那就是某个目中无人的领队和那个无能的拖后腿，偏偏他一打开门这两人就堵在他眼前，他们身后还拖着一个血腥味浓重的家伙，他从门口警惕地望了望，发现还有一个欠揍的假笑混蛋在向他招手。

“这他妈的都是——”

“没时间了，你有生命危险，跟着我，路上解释。”酷拉皮卡对他说。

“我凭什么信你，就算我死了和你又有什么关系。” 

“那算了。”金发混蛋扛着吉米就走，布莱尔发现他的工作伙伴有些不对劲。他飞快回屋换上外套，确认了自己手头的武器，又从床下摸出一叠钞票。

“”等等！”他追上这一行古怪的人。

“现在能告诉我发生什么了吧混蛋。”他用目光的余线打量着吉米，”那家伙的样子不对劲。”

“K区是有重度辐射，辐射源是Kolokol*，没有任何预防方法，至于你们的受伤情况，”酷拉皮卡的说明第一次出现了停顿，“需要让西普曼看了再说。” 

“那你呢？” 

“我可能免疫，可能像你一样还未到临界点。”这小子一般轻描淡写的都不是好事。

“消息源是谁？” 前信息贩子的他本能地先问道。

“‘密室游鱼’’。”

布莱尔难以置信地看着酷拉皮卡，“不可能，他应该早就死了，据说还是个小孩干的。”

“据说而已，这不重要，我还有别的来源可以肯定。”眼前的背影没有任何动摇，“重点是你接下来完全听我指挥，不要做多余的事，明白吗。”

“你到底要做什么？”

黑发男子转头，他文质彬彬地说，“我们要去阻止贝德维尔。”

但愿他是真的相信了这番话，等他回过神的时候发现他手心里浸满了汗。他没再问对方打算怎么阻止贝德维尔，自己虽然已经被拉上了贼船，但没必要陪他们送死。他看了眼没有任何动静的吉米，鼓起勇气问了最后一个问题。“你们打算把我们怎么办？”

“你们要离开流星街。跟着萨姆一起就应该不会有问题。”

说得倒是简单，就像他们离开后不会有一些爱自杀的混蛋来找他们一样。他们一行人在西普曼的实验室，医生看着门口被解决的护卫面色苍白。

“相信我，我从没有对别人说过任何事，我也不知道他们会派你到十一区。他们，他们软禁了我……”

布莱尔看得出对方对金发男孩有种不正常的迷恋，希望他的医术不要像他本人一样地变态。他叹了口气率先躺进了一个封闭的圆管仪器中，如果你已经中了传说中的剧毒，也没必要畏手畏脚的了。

“也许你们出来的还算及时。” 等吉米也检查完毕，医生看着手中暂时的资料。“Kolokol-1运作的具体原理现在谁也不知道，但至少它不会在人体内扩散也不会在人际间传染。”

“这算什么剧毒？”布莱尔狐疑地问，比起破坏力巨大的蔷薇简直不值一提。

“还有比杀人以外更恐怖（更重要）的事——”

金发男孩和假笑混蛋几乎是异口同声地说道，医生被吓了一跳，萨姆似乎觉得还挺有意思，布莱尔只觉得厌烦，“好吧，很明显是这样，大人物和他们崇高计划，真不赖。”

“吉米也没事吗。”他接着问，西普曼仿佛松了一口气。“每个人在临界点之前的表现都有差异，有些是极度疲乏有些是情绪不稳，按数据来看虽然很危险但目前应该没问题。”

“行吧，反正我们也要离开这个鬼地方了，我猜你也不会把这玩意儿的具体报告给我对吧。” 如果他把Kolokol的资料转手卖给外界应该能得到一大笔钱，但他再也不想和要买这些的阴险下流胚打交道。 他看向酷拉皮卡，“你不去检查吗？”

“没必要，我没有任何不适。”金发小子又看了下时间，“没时间了。我和库洛洛去找贝德维尔，你们呆在这里，十分钟后向西径直跑，离开这里。” 

他走到门口，像是又想起了什么，“如果你想除掉吉米，萨姆会替我杀了你。”

被指名的人皱了眉头跑到酷拉皮卡面前，在对方耳边嘀咕了几句。布莱尔举起双手表示屈服。

把性命托付给别人的时间总是特别让人坐立不安，布莱尔看着医生在治疗萨姆的伤，烦躁地在地上锤了一拳。他尝试去回忆自己在这片土地上的记忆，但这个过程从开始到结束也仅仅用了几秒钟。

“你没想过离开这里吗，”他突然问西普曼。

“和你不一样，”医生转身在医柜里翻了一会儿，“我曾离开过太多地方。”

他把几瓶消炎药递给萨姆，“时间快到了。”

 

一分钟后，太阳过早地从东方升起，布莱尔背着吉米向西奋力奔跑。冷色的晨光撒在地上，他看见了几具陌生的尸体。在他身后，大群的乌鸦开始在光的原点盘旋，布莱尔转头最后望了故乡一眼。

在他目光最遥远的尽头，一群小孩捡起一份报告。残缺不全的页面被折成纸飞机，颤颤悠悠地飞向远方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *引自罗伯特·穆齐尔，《对平静的薇罗尼卡的诱惑》  
> *前一章忘记加标注了，Kolokol只是看眼缘在网上搜的化学武器名称，它的中文意思是钟，这是一个神奇的巧合。但文章里描述的作用和现实没有任何联系。


	3. Chapter 3

同样留在异乡的还有酷拉皮卡，他感觉像是被一个雨夜浸透了，像秋日的风带着不合时宜的杂音与阴郁。他不该让思绪飘的太高、太远，但他必须回答一个问题。

“说些什么，”声音穿过沉厚的石板传到他发鸣的耳朵里，“让我知道你还活着。”

他眨了眨眼睛，空中的灰尘正慢动作地落在杂乱的发丝上，他嘴里应该落了很多粉尘，因为他的舌头像被什么东西攫住；这似乎又是上帝迟来的审判，没有任何的话语可以让他脱罪——魔鬼交易在零点就已开始。

“我要杀了你。”他用盛怒的语气尝试反抗，但很快就非常后悔。

“好吧，你能把石板推开吗。”

他尝试在蜷缩的状态下转身，小范围地扭动脖子，视线和他本该要保护的人的眼睛对上，他无暇观察对方的表情。背后脊椎传来细碎的响声，他的衬衫和血泊融为一体，碎石板与幸存的墙形成了一个微妙的夹缝像巢一样地保护着他，却让钢筋轧透了另一个人的胸膛。他把石板推开，仿佛听到了一种窒息般的呼吸声。

“你衣服湿透了。”库洛洛淡淡地说，没有提死去的人，几乎像是一种讨好。

“既然你告诉了我Kolokol的事情，我也会遵守约定和你一起寻找除念师，”他感到嘴里有丝迟来的血腥味，“但再说一次，这不是合作我和你也不是同伴，一旦我掌握到了想要的信息就会马上杀了你，不论用什么手段。”

对方脸上出现一种近乎于怜悯的表情，“所以你到底想要什么，族人的眼睛、除念师、同伴的安全、还是我的命？”

也许他想得到一切。酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛感受自己握紧的拳头，但他松开手掌，发现自己握住的不过是一小捧面包屑，一阵风把它们吹撒在地上，像是在帮他指引回家的路*。他发现自己站在破旧宽敞的阳台上，日光从对面建筑的顶部投射下来，他不知道发生了什么，也不记得自己是怎么来到这里的，他一定是在做梦。

一群鸽子飞过来开始进食，发出贪得无厌的声音，他听到自己说：“你说你曾经吃过什么？”

“很难相信吗，不过也是，这里最饥饿的人也不敢轻易尝试，”库洛洛在角落里，他的手指漫不经心地划过书本的一页，“这些可爱的小鸟身上大多都带着致命的病毒。但如果你仔细选择那种红色的泥土，把它们完整地裹在里面，再用添了漆木的篝火烤好，就能尝到免费而无害的美味。”

“它们的羽毛呢？” 酷拉皮卡问道，他盯着眼前毫无戒备的动物。

“留在被烧焦的泥土里，”库洛洛说，“不过有一两片可能黏在了我的手上。”

酷拉皮卡沉默了一会儿，他说，“也许我不该惊讶你会有任何胃口。”

鸽子的叫声戛然而止，寂静中是愈发明显的脚步声，酷拉皮卡察觉到这里面似乎有一种犹豫，这让他稍微放松了点紧绷的神经。黑发男子走到了他的斜后方，“没错，在通用语里胃口和欲望是一回事。这只是本能，与个人情绪无关。”

“但我很惊讶你现在还没有要给我一拳，”库洛洛的呼吸突然吐在了他的侧脸上，“我是说，在我们这场充满隐喻的对话后。” 酷拉皮卡一拳揍了过去，他没有尽全力，但粘稠的血浸湿了他的睫毛，血色的视野中是库洛洛不动声色的表情。他惊恐地眨眼，发现对方的五官逐渐变了形状，口的部分一张一合，“你不可能独自找到我。”他看到贝德维尔对他说，“是谁派你来的？”

对方脸上是酷拉皮卡留下的划痕，那里面渗出死亡的阴影，酷拉皮卡皱起眉头，“你监控的念能力确实很强，但因此不得不遵守严格的制约与誓约，发现其中的规律并不——”

“这不可能，”对方笃信地说，“不仅我监视的范围在变化，我自身的位置也在移动，你得出的拟合函数不可能预测到我的准确方位，更别提悄无声息地接近我。”

“我确实有别的消息源。”酷拉皮卡承认。

贝德维尔端详了他一会儿。“是长老吧，我承认我违背了他的命令，但派一个外乡人来杀死我，”他自嘲地笑，“说不清楚是侮辱还是好意。”

“你误会了，我不关心你和长老间的任何事。我知道了K区的情报，我要你放走我的两个手下，不去找他们的家人复仇。”酷拉皮卡停顿了一下，像是被自己脑海里的想法吓了一跳，“你费劲心思地利用我只是为了尽快安葬同伴的尸体，为什么又要允许他们死于无声的谋杀？这里的居民有权知道K区的真实情况。”

“布莱尔泄露了情报，吉米’赌博’失败却拒绝成为殉法者，他们都背叛了。按照规则，这样的家伙需要被清除，更何况我们还免除了这些人死亡的恐惧。”贝德维尔说，“流星街有它自己运行的方式，你无法改变任何事情。”

酷拉皮卡听到自己加重的呼吸声，一部分的他认识到了自己的莽撞，另一部分的他毫无来由地想到了正在寻找评估报告的库洛洛，还有与自己订下约定时他坦诚的目光——酷拉皮卡一度以为这是自己的幻觉。他张嘴想说什么，但下一秒门被踢开，他看到一阵白光，然后爆炸的气浪夺走了他的意识。

“酷拉皮卡，”有人在黑暗中叫他的名字，他本能地伸出手，“酷拉皮卡？”

 

“然后这一切就像默剧一样。”酷拉皮卡用结束了的口气说，“让你失望了，我只会讲些糟糕的故事。”

“其实还没有开始。”

“什么？”酷拉皮卡问。

“我是说，你的故事还没有真正开始呢。到现在为止他们只是相遇了，但后来呢？往下说，我就告诉长老们是怎样让殉法者获得自由的。”

“我并没有想和你交换什么，”酷拉皮卡摇摇头，“虚构的故事怎么能用来换真实的情报。”

“从天马行空的故事中得到的灵感和感情也是确实有价值的呀。你告诉过我如果没有D猎人的故事，你就不会去参加猎人考试，也不会来到流星街，那我就不会认识你了。”

酷拉皮卡喝下一口酒，他喃喃地说，“是的，没错。所以你看，有时候相遇就是终点，更重要的是追寻的过程——像一场永恒的冒险，这就是D猎人故事的精彩之处了。”

“但相遇既不是奖励也不是惩罚，只是冒险的一部分，”对方说，“——像一个轮回。”

酷拉皮卡注视着面前的人。

“抱歉，只是，”对方犹豫了一会儿，语调变得谨慎起来，“当我把你叫醒的时候，你的眼神，像是旋涡中心某种动不了的东西……像是有一部分已经死去一样——然后你告诉我你做了一个关于循环的梦，我就想，也许那种循环和轮回是不同的……”

“你是在要求我讲一个像D猎人一样精彩的故事，”酷拉皮卡勉强地笑了一下，他说，“这恐怕有点强人所难。”

“从细节试试吧。”

“你是指？”

“比如，”对方热情地在空中挥舞了一下手指，“你还从没告诉我K猎人的死敌长什么样子呢。”

“他是个普通人，在K猎人看来。”酷拉皮卡停顿了一会儿说，“好吧……我想我明白你指的是什么了，细节的确很重要，不是吗。现在我有了点思路——但正如我说的，之后的一切就像默剧一样，没有什么对话，可能也没有什么情节，我还没有构思好。”

对方耐心地听着。

“作为赏金猎人，K猎人从来不关心自己的猎物长什么样子，并不真正的关心。一切只是工作。但任何人都会想象自己仇敌的样子，只是为了让梦不再抽象到可怕的地步。从这个角度来说，K猎人发现自己的想象力十分贫瘠——这是他和仇家被迫关在一起后认识到的第一件事。当然这不是说K猎人愿意主动考虑那个人的任何事，事到如今他希望离对方越远越好，如果那家伙在东边的墙角，他就一定要和对方站在完全相反的方向。”

“但他们必须要在一起吃饭，契机就是这么简单，一件人类都要做的事。”酷拉皮卡突然停了下来，“希望我没有冒犯到你，我是说，我很享受这顿晚餐，这恐怕是我到这里以来吃到过的最正经的东西。”

“流星街虽然物资有限，但努力还是能得到自己想要的，食物是犒劳自己的方式嘛。”对方说，“不过对K猎人来说这恐怕是一场折磨。”

“K猎人本该这么觉得，但生存所需的这个想法慰藉了他，他很惊讶，以为自己会——怎么讲呢——宁死不屈。他想这可能是因为自己久经历练，但也可能是因为仇敌把’他需要吃饭’这件事强加到了他的脑子里。”

“后者真的可能吗？”

“念能力的世界里没什么不可能，但没错这需要相当强的执念和意志——K猎人最后决定他单方面的仇敌不可能会这么把他放在心上，但这已经是几小时之后的事情了。”酷拉皮卡的眼睛在头发的阴影里，仿佛陷入了回忆。“他去加入对方，但他的仇敌睡着了——这么说是因为没有更好的表达。那家伙端坐在椅子里，头偏向一边，眼睛闭合；他的胸膛随着呼吸起伏，双手在腿上交握，像在祈祷似的。”一阵风吹过，桌上的蜡烛熄灭了。

“这当然不是普通意义上的’睡着’”，酷拉皮卡继续说，“这是个陷阱，K猎人告诉自己，或者对方和他一样会让头脑一部分保持永恒的清醒。但他下一秒又不是那么确定，他警戒地站了许久……抱歉，我的描述是不是让你厌烦了，在故事里一个细节总是连着另一个细节，虽然在现实中它们可以突然毫无逻辑地同时出现。”

“你没必要为任何事道歉。”对方语气柔和，“继续吧。”

“K猎人学会控制住了自己的杀气，这可能是那个人没有醒来的原因，但他更觉得自己是在被挑衅，被寂静挑衅。他可以就这么把对方叫醒，但他接近了他的仇敌，在他察觉到之前，他已经能看到那家伙眼下的阴影。”

对方给了一个疑问的目光，酷拉皮卡几乎是点了一下头，“即使K猎人再怎么让自己冷静，他也想过就这么不顾一切地杀了他。这感觉比起想法更像是一种冲动，从心脏直接传到了四肢——但这是一种与愤怒无关、单纯想毁灭什么的冲动，陌生感让他停了下来。他决定留在那个房间，留在餐桌前，等他的仇敌醒来，或者他也不确定自己在等待什么，可能是一种真相吧，但他知道那个人的舌头只会编织谎言。”

“回到一开始的话题。”酷拉皮卡忏悔似的说，“我拖的太久了，D猎人的作者一定会毫不畏惧地单刀直入：在等待的时间里，K猎人第一次看清了仇敌的样子。我是说，以前他们交手的时候那张脸更像是腐烂了的枯骨，或者一面扭曲到极致的镜子……”

“现在呢？”对方轻声催促。

“……有根发丝落在了外面。”

“抱歉？”

“第一次在陌生的城市交手的时候，”酷拉皮卡说，“K猎人现在能记起来了，他的仇敌穿着张扬到随意：蜘蛛网纹样的内衬，长款的黑色皮衣，背后是刺眼的逆十字，衣领上的绒毛肆意翘起。但他的面容却是平和的，和衣着正相反，像是在表达对某种东西的两种矛盾的态度。那个人对称地戴着液态矿石的耳饰，把黑发整齐地梳在脑后……”

“听起来像一个想彰显个性却失败了的高中生，我在小说里读到过，”他的听众笑了，“像是他必须要遵守某种规则。”

“某种规则？”酷拉皮卡问。

“是的，我曾认为流星街的居民是最自由的，”对方低声说，“一群没有身份的人，像地球上从未有过的生命。但实际上并非如此，不是吗，活着就要遵循一定的规则，不管那是由谁制定的……对不起，我离题了，请你继续。”

“没关系，这个故事本身就没有什么主题，”酷拉皮卡摇头，他叹了口气，“它早已经不能算是一个复仇故事。”

“现在在他的故乡，那个人换了一身装扮，”他继续说，“把一切都隐藏起来。K猎人记得那个人额头上纹着一个希腊十字，出于某种原因他确定那是制约与誓约的痕迹，现在那个痕迹在绷带下面沉睡着……K猎人盯着那块白布，发现有根发丝从绷带下面透了出来，那是跟很长的发丝，滑稽地穿过他仇敌的睫毛——可能也穿过了他额头上的十字——然后垂到他的脸颊，那里有一道很淡的疤痕。”

熄灭后的蜡烛发出一阵浓郁的香味，像是腐败了的玫瑰。酷拉皮卡说，“K猎人看到那里又形成了一个新的十字，但那是种很脆弱的东西，好像一口呼吸就能毁了它。”

他们沉默了一段时间，直到那股味道散去。

“天色已经不早了，我想今天就到这里吧。”酷拉皮卡说，“如果你想听更多的故事，也许下一次我们可以聊聊关于书的事，你会发现和仇敌有着一样的兴趣是件十分有意思的事。”

“别担心，”他要离开的时候向对方说，“我只是要把琴挂在柳树上而已*。”

 

“你在工作区那边有什么好消息吗。”库洛洛说，“我查到了三个自由的殉法者，他们都是因为要复仇的对象提前死于其他原因而被除念，和我预想的一样。但因为对方穿着防护服，无法确认解除了成对破坏者的人到底是除念师还是长老本人。”

“我拿到了两年后在赌场通过挑战而获得自由的殉法者名单。”

“要分开调查吗？虽然得不到具体的名字，但应该能查到有哪些长老牵扯其中。”库洛洛伸出手，“旅团在流星街小有名气，而你本应该死在垃圾区的爆炸中，在不能被人发现的前提下，我们可以算得上是公平竞争。”

酷拉皮卡在把名单递给他前问了一个问题：“贝德维尔曾对我说他’背叛了长老”，他是在指什么？”

“流星街以自由竞争为原则，从不多加干涉。但有一件事非常重要，”库洛洛的脸上没有表情，“那就是人口交易——黑帮除了投运武器和重金属，还会投递小孩，这是长老会与几大黑帮达成的协议。”

“弃婴。”库洛洛接着说，“这就是贝德维尔存在的原因，他需要及时发现它们然后把它们带到生存区，交给特定的人看管。但是据我所知，有些黑帮并不会太在意婴儿的质量，贝德维尔应该是自作主张让那些他认为无法在竞争中活下来的小孩死在他的管区了。”

“现在能把我那一部分的名单给我了吗？”库洛洛说。

 

当天晚上，酷拉皮卡又做了一个梦。

“你真的指望我相信你说的任何事吗？”他听到自己愤怒的声音，“就算Kolokol的事是真的，你说只要我帮你找除念师，你就会告诉我贝德维尔的情况，并且让我先除念？”

库洛洛点头，“只要你不在除念后把除念师杀掉，这就是我的条件。”

“别开玩笑了。”酷拉皮卡厉声说。

“你一定因为失去念能力而感到不安，”黑发男子把手放在了自己的胸膛上，动作暧昧地让人生厌，“我感觉到你在我心脏上插的念逐渐加强，这样下去就算我找到除念师也不一定能成功除念；其次，我需要有人能潜入赌场帮我调查殉法者的事情，我年轻时曾在那里大闹过一场，调查起来相当不便——至于为什么不找其他的人，我想外表还是必须要蒙骗得了人才好。”

酷拉皮卡一脚踢了上去，对方用双臂挡住，跳到了桌子上。

“第三，这算是我同自己打的一个赌。”库洛洛在高处说，他眼神里有种飘忽不定的东西，让酷拉皮卡停下了动作，“也许你没必要知道。”

你在害怕什么呢，酷拉皮卡问自己，内心的答案把他推到了退无可退的地方，于是他说，“把一切都告诉我。”

这时他的梦境开始坍塌，四周的物品逐渐化为液体向某个固定的方向流去，他和库洛洛站在洪流之中。

“我误判了西索进旅团的目的，也误判了派克诺坦对我的感情——我个人的失误是导致旅团现状的原因。”对方的声音像是从他脑后传来，他急忙地扭头，却发现自己沉入了水流中，“按规则你应该成为蜘蛛的一员。所以，我打算在你身上考验一下自己的判断力。”

“——看你最后会不会杀了我。”海水开始灌进他的嘴里，他的舌头尝到了死亡的咸味。

梦境之外，酷拉皮卡紧闭着眼睛，一句不完整的话从他喉咙里呛出来。

“你错了。”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自《格林童话》中的《糖果屋》  
> * 出自《圣经》，《诗篇》137:1，“我们曾在巴比伦的河边坐下，一追想锡安就哭了。 我们把琴挂在那里的柳树上。因为在那里，掳掠我们的要我们唱歌，抢夺我们的，要我们作乐，说，给我们唱一首锡安歌吧。 ”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这是一个神神叨叨的库洛洛

“一切都是从一个颤动开始的。”

“一个颤动？”

“是的，一个微小的震动，”库洛洛说，“就像一片嘴唇贴上另一片嘴唇时那颤栗的瞬间。”

“你看上去想要亲吻他的额头。”

“可能因为他在发热，燃烧殆尽的热度是另一种振动，不是吗。”黑发男子把一根手指放在自己的额头上，仿佛在感受那里的温度，“但我想这种冲动不能算是亲吻。”

“因为蜘蛛没有嘴，没有鼻子，也没有眼睛——”一个茶杯摔碎了。

“它无法看到、感觉到、回忆起任何东西，”库洛洛继续说，“它只是对震动的符号产生回应。从网的一端，它接收到了传递到它身体的最微小的震动，这种符号作为一阵波穿透了它的身体……使它扑向猎物——跃向那个必然的地方。” 

“这个男孩，”对方沉默了一会儿说，“他是你的猎物吗。”

“从结论上来讲，是的。”库洛洛转头看向他的听众，狡黠地笑，“那么你会医治他吗，我的好医生，还是让我们就此免除他被捕食的痛苦？这样我想我也无需向你讲述他倒下的前因后果了。”

医生的脸骤然变得苍白，他看着库洛洛，库洛洛也盯着他，好像目光里是彼此的命运。

“告诉我发生了什么，”医生最后说，“从头开始。”

“人们通常更关心故事的结尾。”

“这个你已经告诉我了，不是吗。”医生说，“那个决定性的颤动，我认为那是故事的结尾——蜘蛛回应它存在的瞬间。我想知道那之前的事，或者说那一阵波是怎么形成的……”

库洛洛在嘴角扯出一个微笑，他打量着房门，目光阴鸷。“好吧，如果你执意要求。但这个开头和蜘蛛没有任何关系，”他用厌倦的口吻说，“鼹鼠挖了一个地洞，这是故事的开头。”

“地洞。”

“鼹鼠对这个地洞还挺满意。”库洛洛从鼻子里哼了一声，“但它想得到更多，像几乎所有人一样，食物、空间、甚至同伴。于是它挖洞，储存食物，制造陷阱，外出警戒，然后又回到泥土里。从一个敌人手里逃到另一个敌人手里，从一个地洞到另一个地洞，即使是一粒沙子也要弄清楚它的去向。费尽心思。”

他停顿了下来，“就让我省略掉这些无趣的细节吧。一切不过是动物间的生存竞争，没有什么故事——这点蜘蛛也一样——只留下某些印象。总之有一天，它决定要把地洞挖到那个无人敢涉足、你我却十分熟悉的地方。”

医生把脸埋在手掌里，发出一声叹息。“……K区。”

“没错。”

“你是什么时候知道的？”

“你指什么？”库洛洛用手拖住下巴，“他有事瞒着我，他会和你合作，他想杀了我，还是别的任何事？前三件事我应该是一开始就知道，或者说他从来没忘记提醒我……也许这是让我放松警惕的策略，算是蛮有胆量。”

“Kolokol-1的事，”房间里只能听到病人呼吸的杂音，“你是什么时候知道的。”

“‘生命的警钟’，这是我曾听过的另一个称呼。”库洛洛平静地说，“难以察觉、防御、调查，毫无踪迹，像死亡本身。但愿我是一早就预料到了，但事与愿违。”

“我想这可能是我太过专注自己计划的缘故，”他继续说，“你瞧，我可以杀了他，但和他的目光相遇的前几秒我就决定我要利用他——这应该是我第一次不那么喜欢自己的想法，虽然最终我还是得到了我想要的……你一脸想问我到底想要什么的表情，他没有把全部情况告诉你，对吗。我想他是想保护你，或者避免牵连到更多的人。” 

“我想知道一切，这是我的决定，与他无关。”医生说，“至于你为什么要选择告诉我，我就不清楚了。”

“为什么……可能是因为没有不能告诉你的理由吧。”库洛洛起身，在窗前停下了脚步。雨从半开的窗漂了进来，无声地落在阴影里。

“三颗子弹……”他说，“死亡的记忆在三颗子弹里。”

医生的面前是病床，病床前是库洛洛，他的面前是垃圾场的血雾——他早已熟悉的景象。医生突然有种奇妙的预感，好像自己在某段叙事的开头和结尾，但里面的一切却与他无关。

“抱歉，我用了不恰当的比喻，”库洛洛回头看了他一眼，“我曾有位同事有类似的能力，十分便利——我想你应该知道念能力是怎么一回事吧。”

“少数人使用的异乎寻常的能力。”

“这么讲也没错，但念的本质是气，一种生命能力。这种生命力对谁都一视同仁，也就是说像你我这样的人也能使用它，甚至更加得心应手。当然，气的表现形式会有不同，比如说其中的基础之一’发’就分为六个系统：我们的病人是具现代化系，他可以具化出不断的锁链；上一次我们遇到时你看见的那个受伤的男性是放出系，他可以用念来传递消息；脾气暴躁的那位大概是强化系，可将攻击、防守、疗伤等能力强化到极致——而我是特质系，可以盗取他们所有的能力。”

“你也察觉到了吧，”空气凝聚成红色封面的书，库洛洛伸出右手接住，书的棱角砸在他拇指上。“如果没有念，我们的故事就会是完全不同的样子。人可以驱使念，但念的存在本身就给人设立了界限和原则，那是一种难以捉摸、高于人自身的东西，像自然法则一样。”

“你把念说得几乎像是一种命运。”

“是吗，这并非我的本意。”库洛洛笑了一下，“Kolokol-1的运作原理和念有关，气本身的性质决定了中毒后的症状——如果你知道了念的存在后再对比你手中所谓的数据，就会发现我的推论还算可信。当然这个推测来的有些迟……正如我之前所说，我那时更专心于别的事情。”

他的手指摩挲着那本书的书脊。“你想要盗取某个能力。”医生说。

“我必须要和一个麻烦的家伙一战并且确实杀死他。”库洛洛恹恹地回答，“为了这个原因我一直在收集能力，甚至要从所谓的同伴身上下手。我曾希望男孩的锁链确实约束住了那家伙，这样杀死他就会简单得多……但既然西索在入团的事上说了谎，锁链手就不可能轻易制服他，很明显他和西索在背后达成了某种协议——这再次证明了他能够利用任何可以利用的人，虽然在这一点上我们倒没什么不同。”

黑发男子下意识地看着床上的病人，好像才意识到自己在说什么，他沉默了一会儿，手里的书自动地翻开停留在某一页。“没错，我的注意力在长老的念能力上。”

库洛洛手背的皮肤开始变得焦黑，静谧中传来一种嘶哑的悲鸣，那声音的尽头是正在燃烧的骨肉。医生惊恐地看到那双手的背后是千万挣扎着的野兽的灵魂，它们正奔向地狱之门，破坏它——医生在眩晕中眨眼，发现男子手背上出现的只是普通的正负极图案。

他感到冷汗从他的侧脸流下来。“‘日与月，成对的破坏者’。这是我第一次使用它，不过这种感觉并不陌生。”

“你，”医生竭力找回自己的声音，“究竟……”

“从某种程度上，我想我的疏忽可以被原谅，不是吗。就像一个人如果永远在雨天行走，他会觉得皮肤上这种淋湿的感觉已经成了身体的一部分——只有当他抬头仰望降雨的天空、发现有雨水飘进眼里阻碍了视线的时候，才能意识到雨的存在。”

“雨水……不可能是别的东西。”颤抖的语调几乎构成一个问句。

“不可能。”库洛洛淡淡地重复，“雨，或者死亡的子弹。”

他们藏匿在破旧的一居室里，空气里是灰尘和潮湿的气味，远处的惊雷让昏暗的房间愈加黯淡，这是垃圾场发生爆炸的一周后，一个阴雨的黄昏。库洛洛百无聊赖地在橱柜里找到了一本布满了霉菌的食谱，里面介绍了卡金帝国的皇家美食，他研究了一下三十年前卡金文的无头化变体，努力从模糊褪色的图片里辨认出了几道他曾听说过的菜肴，然后他把食谱挡在脸前，用一只眼睛观察角落里沉默的金发少年。

锁链手坚持要和他要呆在一起，他花了一点时间才搞懂为什么。他害怕库洛洛会把爆炸的真相告诉流星街的居民：黑手党的激进派，在十老头死后对黑道世界受制于流星街“正义”的现状感到不满而自愿赴死，只为挑起两边的争端。爆炸后库洛洛帮助酷拉皮卡掩饰了这些人的身份。他不喜欢临时变更自己的计划，也对黑手党的诉求毫无兴趣，况且如果有了所谓的战争，接近标记殉法者的长老说不定会更加困难。

但他没必要和少年一起，困在不属于他的回忆中，这是他现在的情况，像一个在只有黑色和白色的房间中突然出现的红色苹果，他宁愿那是血，或者别的什么东西。他应该毁掉房间本身，但也许从红色出现在那个房间的瞬间它就已经被毁灭了，而苹果也成为了这个空间的一部分，和它一起变成了别的东西。

“你相信一见钟情吗。”库洛洛说，“那是一种荒诞、一瞬即逝的感觉，好像你知道要毁灭在对方手上。”

“他还没有计划要杀了你，”医生轻声说，“我们那时还没能见面。”

黑发男子合上手里的书，“没错，但我想他迟早会说出那句话，和’我要杀了你’毫不相关的话。”

雨停了，酷拉皮卡说，我们应该去找些吃的。库洛洛下意识地翻了翻手中陈旧的食谱，感到兴致缺缺，他用玩笑应付了过去。第二天两人定下了约定，分道扬镳，只在必要的时候交换情报。

“然后我开始有了一些更加清晰的预感，开始做一些梦。”库洛洛停顿了一下，“啊，你误会了，我没有梦到那些死去的人，我只梦到了自己。大部份内容是我一开始对你说过的，鼹鼠的故事。它在K区是为了逃避阴影，但却被更浓烈的黑暗抓住了……那是一种没有杂音的黑暗，是虚无，是一切它曾害怕的集合，它僵硬地躺在泥土里，看着自己挖的洞口，意识到那不是救它的东西，而是毁它的东西，但这洞口是一种希望……”

“然后它意识到它要死了。”黑发男子站在自己的影子里，他的眼角出现血丝。

“这是第二颗子弹吗？”

“什么？”库洛洛问了一句，他回过神来礼貌地笑，“我不知道你还有意在数——你好像在等待着什么，在数字的尽头……不是吗，好吧，无论如何我快要讲完了，虽然中间还有一些插曲。”

“我现在有的只剩耐心了。”他的听众说。

“最后我被同伴发现——可能是玛奇或是弗兰克林或是别的人——而活了下来。”库洛洛继续说，“但那不是劫后余生。我曾说过我相信灵魂的存在，恐怕就是这么一回事，好像以前一切的存在都被抹去，只有某个愿望存续着——在锁链手半夜接近我的时候，我就是从这样一个梦里醒来。我没有睁开眼睛，但我想我的表情有些惊慌，那是和一个人偶刚发现自己被注入生命时一样的表情。”

夜越来越深，窗外几乎是一片黑暗，玻璃上是库洛洛的倒影，医生发现那个影像清晰到近乎虚假。“但毫无疑问，锁链手认为我要死了。”

声音作为压缩的符号穿过了库洛洛的身体，他一下子就理解了：酷拉皮卡在逆风处从半开的窗跳了进来，他用从脚掌到脚尖那种稳定而缓慢的步法走向床边，在那里停留了几秒后缓慢地弯下腰，把冰凉的手放在了库洛洛的心脏上。

“通过他的手我好像真正察觉到了自己的心跳——虽然那只是一刹那间的事，”库洛洛说，“那是一种不规律的、和紧张或我的任何一种情绪都无关的、病态的心跳。然后他的手开始颤抖，指尖掐进我的皮肤，像是想要控制它。”

“那么是你在控制他（它）吗？”

库洛洛的声音听起来有些疑惑，“你说控制我的心脏吗？这倒是一个很有趣的问题，虽然我不认为谁能真的控制它。”

“我是说那个男孩，”医生用低哑的声音问，“你是故意让他认为你中了’警钟’的毒的，不是吗？”

“我说过我的确——按你的说法——中了’警钟’的毒，你曾问我什么时候注意到它的存在，就是这个时候了，在我感受到自己心跳的瞬间。至于我有没有故意误导他……在我有意识的部分算是吧，但如果他不是恰巧在那个时候来……”库洛洛沉思了一会儿，像是在真的推算其他的可能性。“我不认为我在控制他，虽然从结论上来说的确如此。”他最后说，“我认为他控制了自己，或者我们都在被同一种东西支配着。就像他现在在做的梦。”

床上的病人眉头紧皱，嘴里是喃喃的呓语。“——我几乎肯定他的噩梦都与我有关，但让他做梦终究是他自己，或者是梦这个机制本身。”

“这种话由你说出来就像是一种不负责任。”医生为自己脱口而出的话感到惊讶。

“责任……”库洛洛似乎要大笑起来，“这点你倒是没说错。可能我对他做过的唯一负责的事就是没把这句话告诉他，虽然我的确想过这么做，但可惜的是这无法摧毁他的意志。”

“让我们说回之后发生的事吧，这是应该是你最在意的部分不是吗。”他接着说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *鼹鼠的故事转述的是卡夫卡的《地洞》


End file.
